Automotive vehicles are often equipped with a center console positioned between individual front driver and passenger seats and sometimes among the rear seats. Center consoles are provided primarily for storage purposes and typically include a pivotally movable lid that opens up into one or more storage bins, which are usually sufficiently large to house music CD's, maps, keys and other items. Some lids are also slidingly movable along the center console so as to provide a workspace for a passenger.